<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine punishment by Lenatoutcourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551293">Quarantine punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt'>Lenatoutcourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mickey's resume [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Quarantine, Sex Toys, Sub!Mickey, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, dom!Ian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mickey hoped to be able to spend more time with Ian, quarantine was instituted across the country.<br/>Boredom and lack take hold and Mickey eventually gives in by buying something to take care of his needs, a purchase that Ian should never have discovered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mickey's resume [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mickey’s resume part 1 : https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164990/chapters/47774191</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mickey groaned as he looked at the time on his phone again. Since this quarantine had started, he felt like time was no longer moving as fast as before.</p><p> </p><p>Taking the health of his employees seriously, Ian implemented new security measures at the distillery and preferred to close the company's administrative offices and allow as many people as possible to work from home, including Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>The idea of not being able to see Ian for an indefinite period was awful for Mickey, but he could only blame himself.</p><p> </p><p>He had wanted to ask Ian to come and live with him during this period, but he had been afraid of his answer and afraid of what Mandy could have said.</p><p>She was still unaware of his relationship with Ian, and the details of this relation.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Mickey had tried to reassure himself by constantly repeating to himself that quarantine would not last and that in a week it would be finished.</p><p> </p><p>However, it had been a week now and the news he had just received did not live up to his hopes.</p><p>Doctors said it took at least two weeks without contact with the outside world to be sure people weren't infected, and no one knew until when the quarantine would actually be extended.</p><p> </p><p>Apart from the few texts and emails exchanged with Ian, he couldn't speak with him. He knew that Ian was very busy making sure everything went well despite the more than special conditions, but he couldn't help but want to be useful to him, but especially to want to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed again before finally getting up and going to the kitchen for coffee.</p><p> </p><p>He was soon supposed to log onto his pc for his new work day and needed a booster.</p><p>He was tempted to take a few things stronger than a simple coffee but knew that his work would suffer if he let himself drink.</p><p> </p><p>Of course without Ian at his side, this work seemed less interesting, but still, he liked what he was doing and especially didn't want to do bad work.</p><p> </p><p>He settled into his computer and started by answering all the emails that arrived during the night.</p><p> </p><p>As he was about to send another response a notification window appeared on his screen.</p><p> </p><p>The name of his correspondent made him tremble with excitement, and for a moment he hesitated to answer.</p><p>Since he spent his day in his room on the phone and in front of his computer without seeing anyone, he had found it unnecessary to dress properly.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want Ian to see him like that, but he definitely can't deny the call. Ian would probably be mad at him if he did that.</p><p> </p><p>He finally accepted the call and immediately apologized for his outfit.</p><p> </p><p>Ian let out a little laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry I'm not going to get angry... If it was up to me and I was sure no one other than me would see you, you would work naked every day."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey automatically felt his body react to this idea.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't get in touch with you sooner ... And I promise I will make up with Mikhailo."</p><p> </p><p>"It's not important."</p><p> </p><p>Ian frowned and immediately Mickey realized he had made a mistake.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't mind that we don't see each other?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes- No- I mean- I want to see you- But I know you work a lot-"</p><p> </p><p>Seeing the tension leave Ian's face, Mickey relaxed a little.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to see you... But I was afraid to bother you."</p><p> </p><p>"Mikhailo, you never bother me."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Ian walked a little closer to his camera, drawing his arms to his desk, calmly staring at Mickey.</p><p> </p><p>"You are in quarantine with your sister, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Mickey just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to meet her one day."</p><p> </p><p>Without thinking, Mickey winced at the idea, and his reaction wasn't missed by Ian.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't want me to meet her?"</p><p> </p><p>The tone of his voice made Mickey shiver, and he automatically started to panic.</p><p> </p><p>"No- No- It's just that- It’s- My sister is a real blabbermouth... If she learns that we are together, the whole city will know about it the next minute..."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey always felt like he was taking his dreams for reality when he talked about him and Ian as a couple, but never at any time did Ian correct him when he said that.</p><p> </p><p>"And you don't want people to know about us-"</p><p> </p><p>"I do!"</p><p> </p><p>Mickey had instinctively answered Ian's question before he even finished, and he knew Ian didn't like being interrupted. This had each time led to new punishments.</p><p> </p><p>He lowered his head and apologized. He knew it was better to wait until Ian started speaking again, but he still needed to make him understand what he really meant.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not afraid people will find out I'm dating you ... But I figured you might not want people to know you are dating me."</p><p> </p><p>"Mikhailo I'm not ashamed to go out with you. I was never ashamed of you. Quite the contrary. If it was up to me I would have already let the whole city know that you were mine. ”</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Mickey felt his body react to Ian's statement. He loved to hear him say he belonged to him.</p><p>Coming from anyone else these words would surely have created in him a desire to murder, but coming from Ian they generated very different reactions.</p><p> </p><p>Ian could put a necklace around his neck with the indication "belongs to Ian Gallagher" that Mickey would accept it. Even more than accepting it, this idea had come to his mind several times, each time arousing his desire a little more.</p><p> </p><p>Never before had Ian had this kind of thought, but with him everything was different.</p><p> </p><p>The bell at the front door pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"You are waiting for someone?" Ian asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No. I- I'm going to see who it is. ”</p><p> </p><p>"Wait!"</p><p> </p><p>Mickey immediately stopped and turned his attention back to Ian.</p><p> </p><p>"Put pants on before you go. I told you, if it was up to me you would spend your days naked, but not if you see anyone other than me... "</p><p> </p><p>Mickey knew Ian was easily jealous. And strangely for him, Mickey loved it.</p><p>He had a hard time seeing how Ian could be jealous of anyone.</p><p> </p><p>He obeyed him and quickly put on the sweatpants that were lying on the floor and left the room to reach the front door.</p><p> </p><p>There was no one left when he opened the door, but he noticed a small package at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>He picked it up, wondering what it could be, then went back to his room to find Ian as quickly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Delivery man. He left a package. "</p><p> </p><p>Mickey frowned when he noticed his name on the recipient's address. He didn't see what could be in this package.</p><p> </p><p>"Open it."</p><p> </p><p>Mickey grabbed the knife lying on his desk, at the same time pointing out that he might have to tidy up the mess that was piling up next to his computer, and quickly cut the tape which sealed the package.</p><p> </p><p>He lifted the edges of the package and stopped immediately.</p><p> </p><p>He now knew what the package contained and remembered having ordered it the day before.</p><p>He hadn't thought about it when he saw the package, imagining that it would take much longer for it to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>"Mikhailo ... what's in this package?" Asked Ian in response to the reaction of young Milkovich.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I didn't know how much time was going to pass before I could see you again- I-"</p><p> </p><p>“Mikhailo!”</p><p> </p><p>Mickey finally took out the box contained in the package showing it to Ian.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Were you going to have fun without me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The tone of Ian's voice made Mickey shiver. He put the box back on his desk, cursing himself for having the bad idea to order a sex-toy online.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's- I-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take off your clothes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey's eyes widened when he heard Ian's order, thinking that his imagination was playing tricks on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Noticing his boss's determined air, Mickey immediately obeyed, knowing that it was better not to keep him waiting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood in front of his computer, unable to know what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Show me how you planned to use it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey continued to tremble. Not from fear, but excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he shouldn't piss Ian off, but he couldn't deny the fact that he adored when he "punished" him, to the point of trying to piss him off voluntarily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly unwrapped the sex toy, ripping the carton, and grabbed the bottle of lube he was leaving in the drawer of his bedside table before moving back to Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew he should have washed this sex toy before he started playing with it, but he had no desire for it right away and knew it wouldn't be the worst thing he could have done.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey sat down at the end of his bed and spread his thighs, but Ian interrupted him before he could go any further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Turn around."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey always preferred to watch Ian in those moments, as Ian's reactions allowed him to dispel his doubts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he couldn't hide his disappointment, Mickey turned to face his bed and leaned forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He found this position humiliating and would have given everything to be able to observe Ian's reactions, but none of that would be enough to stop him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could bear this kind of humiliation with Ian, he even learned to appreciate that feeling. He knew that his lover would never do anything to intentionally harm him, and it was this confidence that made him obey Ian's slightest order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He coated the toy with lubricant. Normally he would have taken his time and started with his fingers, but because of the excitement of knowing that Ian was looking at him, he wanted to quickly feel this thing inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing could match the feeling of having Ian in him, but he would settle for that now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid the toy between his thighs, placing one hand on his buttock to improve access to his hole, but especially the view it offered to Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the toy against him, sliding it against his taut skin. He positioned it against him who slowly began to make him enter him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lack of preparation made the penetration more painful than usual, but that didn't detract from the pleasure he derived from it, quite the contrary.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to hold on any longer by the strength of his legs, he let his head fall on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pressed the toy a little more against him, making him enter slowly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made it come and go in him, each time pushing it a little deeper until it was fully in him, then activated the vibrations.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His legs started to tremble and he was dying to take care of his erection. He knew that Ian would punish him if he removed his hand from his buttock to satisfy his selfishness and he didn't want it to happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moved by the vibrations, the sex toy pressed against Mickey's prostate, creating new waves of pleasure in him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let go and put your hand on your other buttock."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey reluctantly obeyed, letting the sex-toy act by itself, spreading his buttocks a little more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt that he was going to come if the vibrations continued to reach his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey stopped when he heard Ian's order before turning to panic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand what he could have done to disappoint Ian, and from the look that Ian displayed, he wasn’t at all disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take it off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey obeyed, without understanding why.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It will be your punishment for wanting to have fun without me ... As long as I am not by your side you will not have the right to come."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian's statement made Mickey tremble with excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The temptation to put his hand on his cock and stroke it until he finally reached orgasm was strong, but the look Ian had on him deterred him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I forbid you to enjoy until I am with you again. You have the right to have as much fun as you want, but never to the end. And to be sure, I want you to call me every time. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian displayed an almost demonic smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With anyone else, Mickey would have told him to fuck off, but since it was Ian he accepted it, whatever it cost him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to go, but I hope I can count on you and that you will be obedient Mikhailo." Ian said before cutting the call.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey collapsed on his bed and gripped his sheets to resist the temptation to touch himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey was sure the time was passing even more slowly since he had this discussion with Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had tried not to touch himself at all to avoid the frustration of not going all the way, but it was hard to resist. All the more so when every call from Ian made him irresistibly want more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A new week had passed and he was beginning to develop multiple plans to end this quarantine, but especially his ordeal.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doorbell rang and he pulled on his pants, remembering Ian's words and left his room to go open before it woke up Mandy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since the beginning of the quarantine, Mandy has lived during the night and slept during the day, allowing them, in turn, to take full advantage of the house rather than risk killing each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian's presence in front of him kept him from finishing his sentence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered for a moment about his sanity, wondering if the lack and frustration could lead to the formation of such an illusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad to see that you took my request into account and that you put on pants to open the door..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian's claim prompted Mickey to accept the idea that he was not just an illusion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You- What are you doing here?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like you aren't happy to see me ..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! But what about quarantine? ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It takes two weeks to find out if we're sick or not ... I made sure I didn't see anyone during those two weeks, so I can assume that I'm not sick at all. And I feel like you don't either. So I figured it was safe to take my car to come and kidnap you so that you can spend the rest of your quarantine with me. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, rather than making Mickey believe he had all his head, Ian's words had the opposite effect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aren't you going to kiss me to say hi?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like an electric shock, Ian's question pulled Mickey from his reflection and he threw himself around his neck to kiss him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian responded wildly to his kiss and pressed his hand against Mickey's back to stick him a little more against him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your room." Whispered Ian against Mickey's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey pulled away from him, grabbed his hand, and dragged him to his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian closed the door with his foot and pressed himself again against Mickey, slipping his hands under his pants and his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You were a good obedient boy, so it's time you got your reward." Ian said with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Where is it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey immediately understood what Ian was talking about and pointed to his bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Take off your clothes." Ordered Ian, pulling away to reach the bedside table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey immediately obeyed, keeping his eyes on the man in front of him as if he risked evaporating if he looked elsewhere.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn against the bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey hesitated for a moment, disappointed that once again he couldn't see Ian's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The latter smiled slightly and kissed Mickey on the lips lightly before affirming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I promise you will love it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey finally obeyed, placing his back to Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young Gallagher put his hand firmly against Mickey's back, pushing him to put his hands in turn on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Spread your legs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once again Mickey obeyed without resistance. He started to tremble when he felt Ian's hands rest on his back of his thighs before slowly going up to his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian put his mouth against one of his buttocks and spread his lips to caress him with his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey bit his lower lip to curb his urge to order Ian to go faster. He knew that Ian loved it when he begged, but never when he commanded. However, the state in which this week had put him was about to make him forget this basic information.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fortunately, Ian also seemed inclined to accelerate the pace. He gently spread his buttocks and put his mouth again on Mickey, this time against his entry. The caress of his tongue against him snatched a groan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Ian smile against him before gently inserting his tongue into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Mickey's regret, he pulled back quickly, again putting him to death.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hold them for me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without losing a moment, Mickey let his head fall against the bed and grabbed his buttocks to replace Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian placed a quick kiss on the back of Mickey's thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I like it when you are obedient like that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took advantage of his hands-free to coat the sex toy with lubricant before resting his mouth against Mickey and tickling him with his tongue, gently making it come in and out of him, taking pleasure in each groan of the young man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled his head back, got up, and without letting go of the sex toy, he used his free hand to gently insert one of his fingers into him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey couldn't suppress a groan and began to tremble when Ian added a second finger and came to press them against his prostate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deliberately, he moved them away, gently spreading them before adding a third finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey was sure he was doing his best to make the pleasure, or rather the punishment, last longer making sure Mickey didn't come too soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey knew that Ian would hold it against him if he dared move one of his hands to put it on his neglected cock, but the temptation was growing. Only the assurance of much greater pleasure later prevented him from succumbing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian finally pulled his fingers out before pressing the sex-toy against Mickey's entrance. Mickey could now recognize this blindfolded sex-toy as he had used it for the past few days. However, the fact that it was Ian who inserted it into him generated a very different pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly Mickey felt the sex-toy entirely in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian activated the vibrations and he felt his lower stomach contract.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lest he ordered Ian to stop before realizing his mistake and trying as best he could to apologize.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel like I'm going to come and I don't want to come with this sex-toy in me... I want it to be you..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Ian removed the sex toy and forced Mickey to turn to face him after throwing the toy on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey expected to see anger on Ian's face after he ordered him to stop, but on the contrary, he had a big smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put his hand on his chest and pushed him back until he fell on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing Ian undress in turn, Mickey backed up to have more room on the bed, impatient for Ian to join him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian climbed onto the bed and placed himself between Mickey's legs before lifting one of his thighs and placing his leg on his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reserved the same spell for the other leg and tried to keep his balance as best he could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started with impatience when he felt Ian's erection between his buttocks and tried to press himself a little more against him to feel him as quickly as possible inside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian didn't make him wait any longer and he snapped into him violently. Mickey savored the feeling of finally feeling full and gripped the bed a little more firmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian grabbed his waist and pounded him faster and faster without any softness, much to Mickey's delight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly he started banging on his prostate, but this time he didn't try to stop, quite the contrary, and Mickey realized that he couldn't resist very long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian pressed himself a little more against him and Mickey miraculously managed to get up enough to kiss him before enjoying himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take long for Ian to imitate him before he collapsed on him and kissed him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not finding Ian in his bed with him, Mickey had to resign himself to the idea that all of this was just a dream generated by his lacking body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, he had the impression that for the first time in a long time he was finally appeased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked the time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy had to be awake now. It was usually at this time that she designed to leave her room and did the best he could to stay in his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard his sister's laugh through the door and frowned when he heard another voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Given the quarantine there could be no one with his sister, however, he was sure to hear a second voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put on the boxers he found on the floor and hurried out of his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy was sitting on the armchair facing the sofa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head to hear him coming and Ian sat on the couch did the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn Mickey I have to say you impress me! I don't know how you managed to seduce such a perfect guy! ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian laughs heartily as he turns to Mandy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a secret that will remain between him and me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey felt his heart speed up as he thought about the resume he had sent to Ian that had prompted Ian to meet him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I must admit that I was under the charm of Mickey from the start… Besides, when we spoke on the phone the first time you and I, I was jealous enough to hear a woman answer his phone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mandy laughed at Ian's assertion and the gene on Mickey's face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian turned to Mickey again with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was explaining to Mandy that I offered you to come with me and spend the rest of your quarantine at my house. I think my vacation house is big enough to handle this period easily. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And he offered to accompany you. And you know me, I'm not crazy enough to say no to a house with a swimming pool and jacuzzi. ” Mandy amused himself before getting up and leaving for her room, claiming to go and prepare her luggage.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian also stood up and joined Mickey, hugging him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was in the living room when she came out of her room and we started chatting. She’s a really funny girl, and she promised to tell me a lot about you… I thought it would be nice if she came with us, especially since like I said my house is big and it will be easy to have enough privacy. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian placed a quick kiss on Mickey's lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please promise me you don't hold it against me..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey nodded. He was disturbed that Mandy would also naturally accept his relationship with Ian, at least for what she knew. But even more disturbed that Ian wanted to know her so much and that he might be afraid he would blame him for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are aware that she will surely ask lots of inappropriate questions, that she is messy, rude ... Basically, she is like me but as a woman"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian let out a laugh before affirming calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If she's like you, I can only love her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey pretended not to be touched by his words but knew it was mission impossible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Ian's shirt and pulled him to kiss him before going back to his room with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>